


Shattered

by deanmonreigns



Series: Supernatural Writings [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Miscarriage, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: Prompt: 2. “You love me as if I deserve you.” 38. “I lost the baby.”Request: trinty33: In regards to your fic promp list could you please do a supernatural castielxreader usuing 2 & 38??? Thank you!! -From Fanfic Prompt List (send in a prompt.)
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You, Castiel/Reader
Series: Supernatural Writings [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833058
Kudos: 22





	Shattered

> Your heart beating faster, as you entered the hospital, blood, coming out of your lower region, sharp pains shooting through your back. With every step you took the pain in your abdomen got stronger.  
“Help me.” You cried, basically leaning on the reception desk.  
“Ma’am.” The nurse said, only for you to faint.  
She quickly got out of her chair, and race towards you.  
“I need a gurney now.” She yelled, as nurse raced towards you, one grabbing a gurney. They quickly lifted you onto the gurney, wheeling you off, as a doctor joined them…  
~~~  
Your eyes fluttered open, only to close them from the bright light.  
“Miss Winchester, I’m glad you’re awake.” The doctor spoke, making you reopen your eyes.  
“Is the baby okay?” you asked, trying to sit up, but failing, when you felt a pain. You looked at him with hope. But his face had a look of sorrow on it.  
“I’m sorry Miss Winchester but, your baby died.” He spoke, sadly, making you let out a loud sob. Tears flowing out of your eyes.  
“Is there anyone who we can call? Maybe, your boyfriend? Mr Winchester, your husband? Family member?” he asked, as you cried, looking down at your stomach.  
“I’ll leave you alone, for a minute.” He spoke, opening the door. Just as he was about to walkout of your room you spoke.  
“I have a boyfriend, his name is Castiel.” you spoke meekly, making the doctor turn around.  
“We’ll get in touch with him.” the doctor spoke. You just look down at your stomach again. Staring to cry again.  
~~A FEW HOURS LATER~~  
You felt numb, your eyes blurry from tears. You stared at the wall.  
I should have died instead of the baby. You thought.  
“So, we couldn’t find your boyfriends, number. But we did get your mother, and she said she would contact Castiel.” A nurse announced, her confronting smile dropping when she saw your state.  
“y/n?” she asked, walking closer to you.  
“Miss Winchester, if it’s any help, most women your age and older have miscarriages, Im sure your boyfriend and you can try again, and you’s will have a beautiful baby.” she spoke, giving you a reassuring smile. You looked at her sadly, more tears.  
“I’m such a failure.” You sobbed, making the nurse sigh.  
“y/n, I can assure, you’re not a failure.” She spoke.  
Your whole body started to shake again, as you cried.  
“y/n.” she mumbled, resting her hand on top of yours.  
“I just want to be alone.” You snapped, pulling your hand away.  
“I’ll just send them in, when they come, darling.” She spoke, walking out the door.  
Clutching the blanket, you moved into a fetal position, your breathing become irregular, as you sobbed more. Your lips quivering, as your body shook.  
“I’m so sorry.” you muttered, to your stomach, as more tears flew from your eyes.

Castiel, Mary, Dean and Sam walked into the hospital.  
“We’re looking for y/n Winchester.” Sam spoke, making the nurse look up. Giving them a sad smile.  
“Oh, right, I’ll take you to her.” She spoke, walking around the desk.  
“This way.” She spoke, walking.  
She suddenly stopped at a door.  
“Before you’s go in she’s, um, I think she might hurt herself, if she gets out, so keep an eye on her, she’s still being held in her until tomorrow. I’ll leave you’s to it.” she spoke, walking away.  
“Maybe, Castiel, should go in.” Mary said, looking at you through the window. Her heart breaking at the state you were in.  
“She’s my sister.” Dean grumbled.  
“I know that, but she needs castiel, more than us.” Mary sighed, looking at her son.  
Dean gave her a glare before answering.  
“Whatever.” Dean grumbled, sitting on the seats beside your room.  
Mary and Sam gave Cas a reassuring smile, as he opened the door, while Dean gave him a glare.

“Hey.” Cas spoke, closing the door.  
“I lost the baby.” you cried, as Castiel sat down, in front of you. He felt his throat tighten, and his heart ache. He grabbed a hold of your hand, looking at you sadly.  
“y/n-” Cas started to say, only for you to cut him off.  
“I, I’m so sorry, you have every right to be mad at me, I lost your baby.” you sobbed. Tears started to fall from Castiel’s eyes.  
“I’m not mad at you y/n, Nephilim babies are hard, and maybe, it just wasn’t meant to be, but, maybe one day, we will have a baby. Please don’t blame yourself.” Castiel spoke softly, his voice wavering, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on your hand.  
“I killed our baby Cas, how can you not be mad at me. I was stressed, so stressed, and I know you told me not to go hunting anymore, but I did, and it’s all my fault.” You sobbed, looking at him with sorrow.  
“Y/n, it’s okay.” Castiel chocked out, letting out a sob.  
“I killed our baby Castiel, and all you can say is its okay. It’s meant to be half angel, yet it died, it died Cas, because I didn’t listen to you, I went off and hunted alone.” You cried.  
“Y/n, I’m hurting to, but I don’t blame, you tried, it’s okay, the pain will still be there, so will the long. But we will always remember. I love you, and I’m not leaving you y/n, just because you had a miscarriage. I love you too much, to leave you. We’re going to make it through, because we love each other, I love you.” Cas spoke, wiping your tears away.  
“You love me as if I deserve you.” You whispered, making Castiel stroke your cheek.  
“I deserve you. It is you who deserves more.” Cas mumbled, as you reached your free hand out, resting it on his cheek.  
“Can you hold me?” you asked, as a tear made its way out of your eyes.  
“Always.” Cas spoke, getting up. You moved back, making room for Cas, castiel pulled you towards his chest. Kissing your forehead lovingly. Hugging you tightly, as both of you’s cried…


End file.
